A Month of Bliss
by taekwongirl360
Summary: Elena is a lonely girl with low-self esteem. Damon is a sweet stranger who offers to help her if she agrees to live with him for a month. Will she accept and will their feelings blossom into something more? Loosely based on the movie Sweet November.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. But she had extraordinary beauty. Her beautiful doe brown eyes were surrounded by a flawless face and beautiful, stick-straight brown hair. Of course she didn't believe it when people told her how pretty she was. She was very shy and didn't think much of herself.

She lived in New York City in a small apartment building. Not that she was complaining; she had a door attendant who wouldn't let anybody up to her room. Mike was very protective of her in the fact that she lived alone. She had no pets to keep her company because she didn't want them. She loved cats but was never home enough to take care of one. There were very few pictures or anything decorative in the apartment itself. She didn't think she needed a lot.

Despite what she told herself about her life and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was extremely lonely. She had no family and rarely dated. Not that this little fact bothered her a lot.

_I don't want a repeat of my last boyfriend. I'm not going there ever. Period._

Elena did enjoy her job at a bank. She was one of the top full-time tellers in Original Inc. She had many compliments on her flawless attendance record and outstanding jobs when handling customers.

None of this mattered to Elena. It was a job to pay the bills, that was all. She didn't know what else she was good at and liked her simple life. Her life had been excessively complicated when she used to live in Mystic Falls. She was never going back there ever again. Even the memories of what happened there caused her eyes to brim with tears.

Coming into work on a rainy Tuesday morning, Elena shook her umbrella from the water droplets on it. She didn't have a car and took the bus to and from work every day.

"Elena! How are you doing today?" asked Elijah, her boss, as she was walking into the building.

"Very well, thank you Elijah," she responded politely before walking to the associate's break room.

"Morning Caroline," she said to a pretty blonde girl who was sipping her coffee at one of the tables.

"Morning Elena. Hey, a couple of the girls and I were going to head to one of the bars after work to have a few drinks and hang out. Do you want to join us?" she asked.

"Sorry Caroline, but I already have plans tonight," Elena said firmly.

"I know you're lying Elena. Why not? You never go out and have fun! All you do all day is work then go home. And you never meet any cute guys. I'm going to change that-" Elena wanted nothing to do with Caroline's so-called dating plans. She heard rumors that she slept around a lot with a different guy in her bed every Saturday night.

"Caroline, I said 'No Thank You'" Elena repeated firmly. She didn't ever date and didn't want to for different reasons.

"Ok, ok, just asking," she said again before exiting the room. Elena finished her own coffee before heading out to the front desks of the building.

People were starting to come in. Elena helped the customers with a polite smile and her day went on as usual.

About ten o'clock the busy hustle was starting to die down. Elena was organizing her desk when she heard someone approach her on the other side of it.

Looking up her eyes were looking into the bluest set of eyes she had ever seen before in her life. And they belonged to probably the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had a beautiful smile, dark black hair that was a little long and wet but still framed his face like a black curtain, and she could tell from his upper body that he was very well built. But what really struck her were his clothes. He was wearing black shoes and black pants as well as a dark black scarf. His jacket was most likely expensive leather and a bright red t-shirt underneath.

"Hello miss…Elena," he said reading her nametag in the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

"Hello sir. How may I help you today," she said politely, trying to hide her nervousness in her voice.

"Well, actually, I'm not here to do any banking. I came here to look for someone," he spoke softly.

"Ok, did you want me to page someone for you?" she asked.

"Actually, I think you'll do just fine," he said with a smile.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked in surprise. She was hoping this guy wasn't some pervert.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked her politely.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't even know you!" she exclaimed, getting defensive.

"Please?" he asked with a puppy-dog expression.

"Is there a problem over here?" asked a voice from behind her. It was Elijah.

"No, Elijah, this gentleman was just leaving," Elena said while glancing at the man.

The man looked at her with a kind look.

"If you change your mind, here's my card with my cell phone number on it. Please give me a call. I know it must be strange and nerve wrecking for a stranger to ask you out, but I promise I don't bite and I'm not a rapist, I assure you. I just wanted to ask a pretty girl out," he said calmly before exiting the building.

"Well, that was just bizarre. Elena, are you alright? Do you know him?" asked Elijah when he turned to look at her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. No, I don't know who he is and I would like to get back to work if that's ok with you?" she said timidly.

"Of course, of course. Carry on then." Elijah generally spoke with propriety.

No sooner had Elijah left Elena when Caroline bounced over to her. It was obvious she had heard the whole thing.

"Elena a guy asked you out and you didn't even respond? What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't go out with people I don't know fairly well," explained Elena.

"Well, now's your chance to take a chance! Go out with him, see where it will lead. Just for safety reasons go somewhere public, meet there in two different vehicles, make sure to not leave him alone with your drink, etc., and you'll be fine. But just in case, here's my number if you need a ride home," she said before handing her a piece of paper. Before Elena could reply, she walked away.

Elena now turned to look at the card the mysterious man had given her.

"Damon Salvatore? That's his name?" she asked aloud. In any normal circumstances she wouldn't even think about dating a guy she had just met. She was a very private person and it had been that way for many years. But maybe Caroline was right; maybe she did need to get out of her shell for once in her life and take a risk.

Before she could lose her nerve, she picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card.

"Hello?" said the sweet, sexy voice she had heard only minutes before.

"I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elena agreed to meet Damon at Bree's café on 22nd street. She had never been there before and had always wanted to go.

As promised, he was waiting for her at one of the booths. He looked just as gorgeous as Elena had remembered him an hour ago.

"Hello again Elena," he greeted with a smirk.

Elena said nothing in response. She sat down then a waitress came over to take their order. Elena noticed she eyed up Damon in a very wanton fashion before leaving to get their orders.

"So, Salvatore…am I pronouncing it right?" she asked him.

He laughed. "Yes, I'm Italian on my father's side."

"Ok, Mr. Salvatore, why did you want to ask me out if you don't mind me asking?"

"Please just call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore is my father and I personally don't like the name," he said with a smile.

"Ok, Damon. Why did you ask me out of all the other pretty girls in the bank?"

"You intrigue me," was his simple answer.

"How so? I mean you are an attractive man-"

"So you've noticed," he laughed lightly. "I'm sorry Elena, I don't mean to come off as cocky but it does come out sometimes. I meant to say it was your beautiful brown eyes that caught my attention. And I want to ask you something."

Elena didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask her something? Another date?

"Well, what is it? The suspense is killing me," she smiled a little.

"Well, I help people for a living. Well, if you call it a living, I do it for free but it has its benefits," he began.

"Oh, are you a psychologist or something?" she asked.

"Something like that," he responded with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well what then?" Elena was beginning to get impatient. He seemed to be taking his time trying to tell her what he did.

"Well I help people, women specifically. It's kind of like a service if you want to call it that. Every month I invite a woman of my choosing to come live with me. The women I choose have problems such as nervousness, skittishness, getting out of an abusive relationship, stuck in their work; the list goes on and on. I help them in any way that I can to help them become better and learn to love themselves again and improve their lives. We talk about her problems or I help them see them then I try to make them better."

Elena was in shock. Totally not the answer she was expecting to hear. Once she got over her initial shock, she became angry. A woman living with a man for only a month screamed one phrase: they only stayed with him because he's good in bed. Well, Elena wasn't fooled for one minute.

"Look Damon, I don't know where you came up with this little story to get me into the sack but I'm not doing it. You can look for your _house calls _elsewhere!" And just before she was about to leave he gently grabbed her hand.

"Please just hear me out. It's nothing like that at all, I promise," he said calmly. Damn his voice, he had the capacity to pacify a wild tiger. Elena had no choice but to sit down.

"Okay, this _service….._what does it involve?" she asked him. She wasn't at all convinced this service was about helping women but about screwing them and getting him laid.

"I'll give you an example then. I once found a woman who was physically and emotionally abused by her boyfriend. She had no self-confidence and was very skittish. She lived with me in January, I helped her build her self-confidence up by talking about it, and helping her realize none of it was her fault. Once I helped her come to terms with it, she became more open and honest with me and I just helped her by staying with her and comforting her. It was a very successful month," he said proudly.

Elena was shocked at his honesty but wasn't fully convinced. She agreed to have lunch with him and hear him out and that alone was risky of her.

"Okay, so what do you want in return?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I tend to be really blunt so I'll just ask: do you want sex in return from these women? Do you sleep with all these women?" she asked somewhat angrily.

"The sex is optional. But yes, if it will help the woman in her treatment," he said it as if he was talking about the weather.

"But don't you think that's…._wrong. _You're exploiting women for sex!" Elena exclaimed.

"Whoa, I'm not forcing them in any way! I always use protection and during the process of sex I help them become better and more confident. I help them take their pain or their fears of sex away. I show them that not all men are mindless brutes and pigs that will rape them. Then when the month is done, I send them out into the world brand new, more confident, loving women."

"So…..what does all of this have to do with me then?" she finally asked after a brief pause.

"I saw you today at the bank. I have a keen eye for spotting people in a crowd who are lonely, hurt, and vulnerable. I saw you and you are one of those people."

"I am not and how dare you? You think after one chance meeting you know everything about me? Who gave you the right?" she asked furiously.

"Am I wrong?" he questioned back. When Elena didn't give an immediate response, he put his hand over her own.

"Look Elena, it's optional. I was just going to let you know that if you wanted me to help you I'm here. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I was just offering my help. But hear this…I looked into your eyes today and I saw immense pain and suffering. I just want to take that away from you so you can have a happier, more fulfilling life." He spoke so calmly and gently to her that Elena found herself believing every word he said.

He stood up and put a twenty on the table for the coffees they had.

"You still have my number I presume?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then you know where to reach me if you change your mind." And with that last line, he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elena couldn't sleep at all that night. Or any other night the rest of the week after her talk with Damon. She kept thinking about the mysterious man with an equally mysterious way of life. He seemed full of life and wanted to really live his own life to the fullest. And to top it all off, she somehow knew he wanted to help her. She had been thinking all evening about what he had said

_I sense deep sadness and loneliness in you_

Every bone in her body was screaming at her to be careful. This was not your everyday decision-a complete stranger asks you to move in with him so he could FIX her. Her normal reaction was no way in hell but another part of her she thought long gone was screaming even louder 'Take a Chance!"

Denying it at first, she had been a little upset. But now she was realizing that he was telling the truth. Elena did feel that she had a meaningless life and she was extremely lonely. She had no one….and he was the closest thing she had to really finding herself again. She was going to step out of her comfort zone and take a risk with Damon. Whether he could help her or not

**One Week Later**

Walking into the bank, Elena went immediately to Elijah's office.

"Elena, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elijah asked when she entered his office. He was sitting at his desk trying to organize a paper file.

"Sir, I was wondering if my vacation time was still good?"

"Yes it is, you have about 5 weeks of it. Are you finally going to take a vacation? I've been asking you to take one for months now!" Elijah said excitedly.

"Well, can I take all five weeks starting tomorrow? It's just I have somewhere I need to go," _Yeah, before I completely lose my nerve _she thought_._

"Of course, of course. Where are you going to go for five weeks?" he asked curiously.

"I'll be staying at a friend's house." It wasn't a total lie but not the entire truth. It was a need-to-know basis.

"Alright, well you have a wonderful month Elena. Oh, are you spending Thanksgiving with your friend or your family?"

Elena had completely forgotten that it was almost November. She hadn't celebrated Thanksgiving in years.

"Uh, well, maybe if he still wants me around him by then," she teased lightly before exiting the bank and getting out her cell phone once she was out of earshot. She stepped aside from the door and dialed Damon's number.

The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello? Elena?" he answered in a hopeful voice.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked him slightly shocked.

"I don't get calls very often so I knew it had to be you," he explained. "Have you thought more about what I said?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes and I was wondering, are you going to be free in the month of November?"

"Yes! Is that the month you want?" he asked. Even through the phone, she could sense that he was smiling. She would agree to the month but absolutely, positively no sex would be involved. She was sticking to that rule.

"Yes, so book me," she smiled through the phone.

"Ok, so just pack whatever clothes and essentials you want. I'll be handling all the cooking and cleaning so you don't have to worry about that. I live at 235 N. Hickory Street. Be there around 6pm tonight, I'm cooking dinner," he said with excitement.

"Ok, I'll be there."

**That Night**

The house Damon didn't really describe over the phone but it was incredibly huge and very beautiful. It was made of brick and brown siding. It seemed to be in a nice neighborhood that he lived in. The windows were beautiful and shining in the remaining sunlight of the day. Elena couldn't believe what she was seeing-it was more like a mansion than a house.

Elena walked up the house with her suitcase in hand. Her nervousness seemed to grow with every step she took. Trying to beat it down before she ran, she rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door rang. Damon was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt, black pants, tennis shoes and the same smile she had seen him with over a week ago.

"Hello Elena. It's a pleasure to see you again," he spoke cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you too. Soooo….I'm here," she said in an awkward voice.

"Yes you are. Please come in," he said before stepping aside. When Elena walked in, she was in the biggest living room she had ever seen in her life. The walls had a bunch of paintings on it and many couches and other furniture as well as a grand fireplace.

"Wow! Is this your living room?" she asked in awe.

"Living room, parlor, etc., It's a little too gaudy for my taste," he said when he bent down to take her suitcase.

"Wait, I can do that," Elena protested.

"Nonsense, you're living here for a month. I'm taking care of _you, _remember?"

"Yeah but…I can help out."

"No, like I said, I'm taking care of you. Would you like me to show you where you'll be staying?"

"Sure," she responded, following him up the grand staircase.

He led her up the stairs and to the right where they walked past quite a few bedrooms.

"This place used to be a boarding house," he explained on the way. Elena continued to look every which way as they continued walking down the long hallway.

"This is my room," he explained. They had entered a big room with a giant king-sized bed in the middle. There was a TV on the far side of the room and long, floor-length curtains on the other side. There was also a stack of books along the wall.

"Well where is my room?" she asked yet again.

"It's here. You'll be staying with me."

Staying with him? Sleeping in his bed with him?

"No, Damon. I can't, I like my privacy. I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you!" she exclaimed.

"It's perfectly alright Elena. It's the start of your treatment. I'm not asking you for sex or anything like that. I don't snore or kick in my sleep. We'll just be sleeping in the same bed, that's all. Scouts honor," Damon said before holding up two fingers to indicate the peace sign.

"And how exactly will this help with my so-called treatment?" she asked hesitantly.

"It will help you feel more comfortable in the presence of a man. You need to be comfortable in your pajamas and no make-up is allowed in this house, and I mean ever. I want to see your natural beauty," he commented with a smile.

"O…K," was her only comment.

He helped her put her clothes in a few spare draws he had in his dresser. They kept the conversation light. She learned that his mother died when he was very young and that he and his father, Giuseppe Salvatore, were estranged ever since then. He didn't elaborate on the reasons why.

"Well, since your all settled in, how about you take a nice, long bubble bath and I'll go fix us some dinner? There's some bubble bath soap in there on the sink."

"Um, sure, is your bathroom near here?"

"Right through that door" he pointed with his hand to a door to the left in his room. "It's a big tub so try to relax. I promise I won't come in there without your permission," he commented with a smile before exiting his room.

Entering his bathroom, Elena found out it was just as glamorous as his bedroom was. It was big and had an old-fashioned, huge bathtub. The sink was made of some type of marble and the shower had clear glass surrounding it. It was as if she was going to live in a mansion room and not just a house.

Turning the water on and putting it at the right temperature for her, she added the bubble bath, stripped and got in when it was full. It felt so good! She hadn't treated herself in awhile.

Relaxing in the bath, she closed her eyes. Everything was fine….until the images of her past came back to her. They were undisclosed memories…horrible memories she never cared to see again. Opening her eyes quickly, she shot up. Then the tears started forming and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She couldn't keep hiding her pain anymore and as much as she tried to hide them, they escaped sometimes.

Hugging her knees to herself, she leaned her head on them, started rocking back and forth, and let some of the tears fall. She let the anguish and grief overtake her despite how much she tried to fight it. She didn't even hear herself sobbing…until there was a knock on the bathroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Elena?" Damon asked through the door.

Elena couldn't move. She was still crying in the tub, hugging her knees and couldn't move.

"Elena, are you ok? Please open the door." Damon said gently through the door.

Elena didn't move.

"Elena, I hear you crying. I want to help you! Please…"

Still nothing.

"Elena, if you don't open this door in five seconds, I'm going to break it down!" Damon sounded panicked at this point.

Still Elena didn't move. She was still crying hysterically.

The door burst open and Damon looked at the condition she was in. His heart broke at the sight of her crying. He immediately grabbed a towel from under the sink. He gently picked her up out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her, trying not to look at her body to spare her modesty. Carrying her to his bed, he gently laid her down and starting wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes before hugging her.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I've got you. You're ok," he kept repeating to her while gently rocking her back and forth.

Elena finally calmed down and was able to breathe normally again.

"I heard you crying from downstairs. Are you alright?" he asked gently again, making her look into his eyes when he put his finger under her chin and lifted it up.

"I'm fine now, thank you Damon," she spoke softly.

"Is living with me starting to give you nightmares?" he joked lightly but inside he knew that Elena had some past issues that he would like to get her to talk about in the month she was here.

"No, it's not you. It's just my mind doing things to me is all," Elena explained calmly.

"Are you ok now?" he asked her one more time, looking at her carefully.

"Yes, fine," and this time she really looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but his determined ways to comfort and hold her.

"Ok, the lasagnas in the oven. It should be ready in about half an hour. Please get dressed and meet me downstairs," he said before kissing her forehead then leaving his room.

Elena sat there holding the towel in place for a few minutes before finally getting up and dressing in jeans and a nice shirt and a dash of lip gloss.

She couldn't believe she had freaked out like that. Damon probably thought she was a total nutcase. Well, not that he didn't already deal with nutcases, but still. She vowed at that very moment that she wasn't going to let her emotions get the better of her again. She didn't want to tell him about her troubled past, ever.

**Half hour later**

Going down the stairs and into the dining room, she was met by the sight of the kitchen table decorated with flaming candles and set with two dinner plates. While the table itself was somewhat long, the plates were put side-by-side.

"Dinner is served, madam," spoke Damon lightly when he walked into the dining room with a pan she assumed was the lasagna. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down.

"I know you said no makeup was allowed, but I can't live without my lip gloss," she said it like she would die without it.

"I think I can make an exception for that," he laughed. "It's not really an official rule, but I do like to see women in all their natural beauty."

The two of them dug into the delicious lasagna and kept their conversations light. She talked about her job and he talked about his own life. He used to be part of a big company but realized that it wasn't' his cup of tea.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to help women so badly?" she asked politely after they had done the dishes together. His house didn't have a dishwasher, which she was appalled at that fact.

"I just decided I wanted to help them find life again, especially after experiencing something horrific in their lives. If one of them was raped, I try to help them come to terms with it and help them realize that not every man is out to get them like some Lifetime movie." He said with disgust before he continued.

"Remember the girl I told you about last week?" he asked.

"Yeah, the one with the abusive boyfriend."

"Yes, well she's a close friend of mine. I really wanted to help her in any way that I could. And it worked. It took a bit of time, but she's not scared anymore and she's more than capable of taking care of herself now. Ever since then that's all I've wanted to do: help women find their way again," and he was looking at her intently now.

"Oh? So…based on what you've seen of me and my partial breakdown an hour ago, can I be saved?" she asked it aloud without realizing it. He looked into her brown eyes with his light blue ones.

"I know you have some trauma in your past. I know it will be difficult to get through, but once you tell me about it, I'm sure I can help you get past it completely and feel better. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside you for a long period of time. Trust me, I know the feeling." Toward the end, he seemed like he was talking more to himself than just her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked gently cupping her face in his hands.

"Yes. Surprisingly yes."

"Then I'll help you." He leaned in, pressing her lips against his. It was a gentle, comforting kiss but there was a spark there. Both of them felt it.

**That Night**

Elena walked out of Damon's bathroom with her long pajama bottoms and a camisole on. Damon was sitting in bed reading a magazine. He looked up when Elena walked in.

"Cute pjs," he commented with a smile when he looked up at her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Hey, why is your top cabinet in the bathroom locked?"

"I have a few personal things in there," he said, looking back at his magazine.

"Like what? I promise I won't put my tampons in there if it's your manly cabinet," she teased lightly before heading to her side of his bed. She got in and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Damon didn't respond to her last comment but he did put his magazine away, turned off the light and slid down into the bed beside her. Before Elena could close her eyes, he spooned her from behind.

"Is this another part of my treatment?" she asked.

"How did you guess?" he asked and Elena could tell without looking at him and from the sound of his voice that he was smiling.

"This will help you get more comfortable being near me," he explained gently. "So close your eyes and get some rest. Have happy dreams." And he kissed her gently on her cheek.

Elena thought she would be nervous when she got here, but she wasn't. Damon made her feel like she was home. And she felt loved and taken care of by him. Her last thought before she went to sleep was that "maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all" then she fell into the most peaceful sleep she had had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Do you do this type of thing with all the women you've worked with?"

Elena had lived at Damon's mansion of a house for about a week now. They had settled into somewhat of a routine. She would wake up to breakfast already prepared for her on a tray. She would shower, get dressed and meet him downstairs. They had done a number of things: walk in the park, the zoo, out to restaurants, the list went on and on. Elena was having so much fun with him she forgot what her purpose of staying with him was.

That changed today.

Elena was standing in the middle of the living room. Damon was putting a blindfold over her eyes.

"This will help with all your other senses besides sight. Just follow the sound of my voice and try to catch me. Think of it as a version of hide and seek," Damon smiled even through the sound of his voice again.

Elena was surprised at this tactic but just decided to go with it instead of arguing with him. She knew she would never win. She felt him slip away from her into somewhere in the house.

"Marco…." She whispered.

"Polo," he responded somewhere to her….left.

Walking with her hands outstretched in front of her, she slowly walked in the direction his voice had come from.

"Polo…"

Now the voice came from the right.

Elena had a sense of excitement coming from her. This was certainly new to her!

"Polo…." This time the voice came from behind her. She turned around.

Her toe encountered the base of a chair and she fell down with a yell. Her hand struck the corner of a table as well, causing her to yell in pain again.

"Oh, Elena, are you ok?" His voice was right beside her now and he took the blindfold off.

"No more of this stupid game!" Elena was still wincing in pain. Damon knelt down to her injured hand and kissed it. He was kissing her injured toe when Elena realized he was playing the oldest game in the book: kissing her wounds to make it all better.

"This is pretty lame," she commented with a smile.

"Hmmm, what is?" he asked when he looked up from her injured hand. For some reason his eyes looked extra blue today. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt and jeans today. She thought he looked extra sexy, which was probably why his eyes looked even more beautiful than ever.

"You kissing the injured area is not going to make it all better," she laughed slightly.

"Oh, I beg to differ…how do you feel now?"

Elena actually did feel better. It had been such a long time since…well, ever being taken care of in that way. She shook the feeling off before it could get worse.

"It feels better," she started laughing more and fell back to the ground.

"I told you so," Damon laughed along with her. Elena loved how his smile lit up the room. He could make any bad situation good if he tried. She wondered if he was a negotiator for the cops at some point…

**Later That Day**

Damon and Elena sat in the giant living room on the couch. He had just fixed her a light lunch and told her the talking would start today.

"Alright Elena, now comes the hard part. I want you to tell me everything about yourself. We could talk favorite colors, movies, anything you want. I just want you to talk. But I hope you realize eventually I want you to talk about your past, family, things like that ok?" Damon asked her gently. She was sitting on one end of the couch and he was sitting on the other, but in close proximity of her.

"Where would you like to start?" she asked hesitantly. She knew she wasn't going to like this part very much. She hated talking about herself…especially her past.

"How about favorites? What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is blue," started Elena. She just wanted to talk about her present self now, not what happened in her past at all.

"Ok, good start. Mine is black." Damon smiled lightly as her.

"My favorite movie is Miss Congeniality."

"Isn't that the one with Sandra Bullock as the FBI agent who enters the Miss USA pageant?"

"Yes."

"I have to admit I've never seen it. Then again, I don't watch chick flicks very much. Do you have any other favorites?" he asked.

"Girl Interrupted. Angelina Jolie was perfect in that role."

"Yes she was. Tell me, what's the appeal of that movie to you? Can you relate to anything of the content in it?

Elena didn't say anything at first. He decided to let that question go for now.

"Where were you born?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Do your parents still live there? What are their names?"

"Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. They live in the cemetery." Elena looked into his eyes when his went up in shock as he got her point.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. When did they die?" he asked, scooting a little closer to her.

"Their car spun out on an icy road and landed in the frozen lake when I was about 13. By the time the paramedics got there…it was too late." Her voice was slightly breaking toward the end.

Damon gently hugged her to him. His hand went up her arm to rub her the tops of her arms and shoulders to stop the goose bumps that had formed there.

"What's this ring for? Did someone give it to you?" he asked, pointing to the ring on her right hand. It had a silver band with some diamonds encased in a heart shape.

"My father gave it to me," she spoke calmly.

"It's a promise ring, isn't it?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes."

"Are you still a virgin, Elena?" he asked. His face held no emotion in it. It drove Elena crazy not know what he was thinking. It took her a full minute to answer him. He was entering sensitive territory for her.

"No." she whispered.

Damon waited a minute to absorb what she just said.

"Then why do you still wear it?" he asked, gently taking her hand in his own.

"It was a gift from my father. It means a lot to me."

"Oh I see. That leads me to my next question. I know it's uncomfortable for you to talk about, just try, ok? When did you lose your virginity?" he asked, being very calm and gentle with her.

Her face wasn't showing emotion anymore. He was afraid she would end up in another mental spell like the other night.

"When I was 14," she responded, looking at the wall.

"Did you lose it to your boyfriend at the time?" was his next question.

"Yes and no."

"Care to tell me about it?" he asked.

"I'm done talking for the day," and with that she stood up and walked out of the room.

**That Night**

Elena looked at herself in Damon's bathroom mirror. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Today had been an emotional upheaval with Damon's attempt at psychological questioning. While it was difficult today…she knew it was only going to get worse from here Damon wouldn't let up; he was so stubborn, she knew he wouldn't let up.

She had always kept herself so guarded. No one had ever gotten through to her, not ever. That part of her was lost when she turned 14.

Sure, she had men ask her out often but she always refused for her own reasons. None of them got to her.

Until Damon.

He wanted to know her, past-present- and her plans for the future. He said he wanted to help her… and she believed him. It was necessary, and deep down she knew that. It was going to be painful to relive her past but she had to be strong.

After finishing brushing her teeth, she was about to put the tube of toothpaste in the cabinet but it wouldn't open. Puzzled, she remembered Damon kept it locked and wondered why. What could he possibly be hiding in there that required a lock?

When she exited the bathroom, Damon was already in bed on his side. She quietly got in on the other side. She was about to close her eyes when Damon's hand pulled the covers over her. He reached over and held her to him like he had done since the first night she was here.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard today," he whispered in her ear.

"It's ok, we'll talk more later. I'm just not ready for it right now," she answered.

"Ok, get some sleep and dream happy dreams," and with that he kissed her neck and lay his head against her own. That was the last thing she felt before sleep overtook her and dreams of the man beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, Just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! I love this story, it's awesome to write. Thanks for all the support! I have a pretty good layout for this one as well as a few options for the ending. Be prepared for a romantic and exciting ride!**_

**Chapter 6**

Damon was walking out of the bathroom when Elena woke up. She rolled over and watched him come out and get back in bed beside her.

"What's the lock on your cabinet for?" she asked him that at least once a day. She was very curious as to the reason.

"I already told you, nothing. Just some stuff of mine," he yawned tiredly.

"Nothing usually doesn't require a lock," she said sternly. "Just tell me what's in there? Dead body parts?"

"Drop it, Elena." She knew from the stern look in his eyes that he would never tell her and was done discussing the issue.

Just when she was about to close her eyes again and join him in slumber, the phone rang. Grumbling slightly, he reached over her body to get it off the charger.

"Hello?...Stefan?...I'm fine, why?...Ok….Yeah, I'll be here all day. I have a guest as well, is that alright?...K…See you in a few hours," then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Elena asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"That was my younger brother Stefan. He and is…eh…partner will be coming by in a few hours to see us. He hasn't seen me in a few years since he lives in Italy with our father." Damon explained before getting up yet again and going to his closet to change.

Elena got out of bed and was about to head into the bathroom when Damon came out of the closet dressed in a black sweater and khaki pants with his famous Italian leather black shoes.

"I have to warn you Elena. Stefan is, well, different," he started explaining.

"Why? Is he a 'unique individual'," she laughed lightly using quotation marks in the air with her hands.

"Almost, might as well be."

"This made Elena turn around and face Damon.

"He's gay, in a sense. Alaric is his boyfriend. They've been together for awhile," he explained hesitantly.

"That's ok, Damon. I know many people who are gay, they don't bother me. It's perfectly natural," she smiled at him.

"Ok, just making sure," he spoke before walking out of the room to give her privacy. He had been keeping good on his promise that he not see her naked or try anything with her. They slept in the same bed, which was as intimate as it got.

Walking into the bathroom and starting the shower, she looked back at his cabinet. Whatever mysterious thing or things he was hiding in there were kind of driving her insane with curiosity. It had to be something important for him to lock it up and not talk about it at all….

**Later**

Elena and Damon waited in the living room for Stefan and his boyfriend to arrive.

"Elena, I want to continue our conversations tomorrow. We had a good start yesterday, I want to continue them. Are you willing to do that because I can't help you if you don't talk to me?" he said in the gentlest voice she had ever heard him use.

"Yes, we can continue. Just don't push me too hard, ok?" she spoke softly.

"I promise," he said before pulling her into a hug and kissing her head. He showed her a lot of affection even though she was just another "client" to him. He seemed to always want to hold her and hug her. It was very sweet.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Damon got up to answer it, leaving Elena on the couch. She was startled to hear a loud voice:

"Damon, darling, how are you? It's been too long!"

She couldn't tell if it was a man's voice or a woman's. She was about to get up when somebody walked into the room. She sat there and stared at the person in front of her.

"Hello dear, I'm Alaric. And who might this lovely creature be, Damon?" the strange person shouted back into the hallway.

She was pretty sure it was a man—dressed in women's clothing. He wore a blue dress as well as tights and heels. Earrings donned his ears and makeup was on his face.

"That's Elena. She's staying with me for a month. Elena, this is Alaric. And this guy here is Stefan," Damon said when he walked back into the living room. Following him was another man-thankfully dressed in men's clothing. He had blonde spiky hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Elena. It's a pleasure to meet you," he spoke gently before taking her hand in his own and kissing it. Now she knew where he got his manners from-she looked at Damon.

"So you're the lucky month of November?" Stefan asked her. Elena looked shocked, she had never been referred to like that since her visit.

Alaric spoke first. "It's perfectly alright, dear. We know about Damon's "monthly visits" and how he's helped countless women. I tell you, love, Damon's the best at what he does. What was the name of the first girl you helped, Damon?" Alaric prattled on about Damon's work and how he wished he were one of his "lucky girls."

"Wow, suddenly you're so interested in names. How about we actually go and sit down in the living room and not just stand in it, huh?" Damon seemed somewhat flustered at Alaric's last speech.

The three of them sat down and talked for hours. Elena found Stefan and Alaric to be quite charming and entertaining. They told her jokes and hilarious stories about their travels abroad.

Laughing hysterically, Elena finally stopped laughing enough to say:

"Ok, wait a minute! So the priest looked at the two of you and noticed you guys had no clothes on!"

"Yes!" Alaric laughed right along with her. "Stefan turned to look at him and said 'Good day for making music isn't it?" then continued playing the organ with his, well, endowment! I had the sense to put my clothes back on at least!"

This caused Elena to laugh harder. Even Damon seemed to be enjoying himself and laughed at his brother's antics.

"Hey, anybody want me to cook dinner? I make a mean chicken parmesan," Stefan said, getting up.

"Go for it, brother." Damon replied.

A little while later, the four of them were at the table and continuing sharing stories about life and their work. Damon held Elena's hand under the table almost the entire time.

When they were done, Damon insisted he do the dishes much to Elena's protests. Stefan followed to help him while Elena and Alaric talked.

"So, how did you and Damon meet my dear?" he asked her.

"I work at a bank in the city. He walked up to me and introduced himself."

"He chose you on the spot, didn't he?"

Elena looked up when Alaric said that.

"I know how Damon picks his next month. He's generally right about the sixth sense that he has when it comes to women. But I can tell that you're still having doubts, aren't you?"

"How did you guess?" she asked, looking at Alaric.

"I can tell that you trust Damon with your life but you won't talk to him. Trust me when I say this: you need a man like him to talk to. Why, I wish Stefan listened at least half as well as Damon does. He's the perfect gentleman in every way. Just please don't push him away if you don't want to talk about something. This is exactly your situation, is it not?"

Elena could only nod before saying:

"Ok, I'll give it a try. No promises though."

"The effort will be enough for Damon, but he won't stop until he gets the answers he wants," was Alaric's last reply before getting up.

"How about I show you where I keep the Hershey bars?"

**In the Kitchen**

"So Damon, how are you doing lately?" Stefan asked him as he helped Damon do the dishes.

"Fine, brother. How have you been?" Damon asked back lightly. He knew the interrogation was coming but didn't want to be the one who started it.

"Fine, thanks. Elena's a lovely girl," Stefan said while drying a plate and putting it back in the cupboard.

"Yes she is," Damon responded. Where was this going?

"So how's father been?" Damon was the first to ask the question that had been hanging in the air for the last hour.

"He's fine. He asks about you a lot. You two haven't seen each other in over two years, don't you think it's time to let bygones be bygones?" Stefan asked. He knew he was treading on thin ice when it came to this subject.

"He wants what he wants Stefan. That's his problem, not mine."

"He's worried about you. You live in this big house all alone and have a different woman with you every month. I understand what you do, he doesn't. He thinks you're as bad as a whore." Stefan knew he had hit a nerve when a vein in Damon's neck throbbed a little.

"Let him think what he wants. I'm trying to help Elena, and I will in any way that I can." Damon spoke firmly.

"I know you will brother. I'm just saying…"

"What are you trying to say Stefan? I know you've been dad's little spy since the moment I left. Just fess up, admit it, purge, and get it out." Damon's voice held some hidden anger in it.

"Yes, I've been telling father how you've been whenever I visit you. Is that a crime?" Stefan asked defensively.

"No, but not telling me about it is! I don't want to see him, you know that. Just tell me something, how long has this been going on?"

Stefan didn't answer.

"See, take a good look at me! I'm fine. Period. End of story. You can tell him that next time he calls you." Damon spoke with finality.

"Ok, gees. I thought—" he stopped speaking when Elena walked into the kitchen with another plate.

"Everything ok in here guys?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"Everything's peachy, Elena. How about I clean this up for you and meet you guys in there in a few?" Damon was staring at Stefan as if ordering him to do it or else.

"Sure. Elena, how about I tell you the time Damon tried motorcycle racing and almost broke his hip…" Stefan continued as he led Elena out of the kitchen.

Damon stayed and washed the rest of the dishes. He stood next to the sink and looked out the window. Without warning, he threw one of the dishes across the room in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**November 15th**

Stefan and Alaric left for a hotel around midnight. Damon asked them to stay at the boarding house, but they refused. They wanted to get up early the next morning and travel around New York.

Elena and Damon went to bed shortly after that. Something about Damon's body language told her he was trying to avoid talking about the obvious tension she had witnessed between him and Stefan earlier.

Getting into bed, Elena watched Damon take off his sweater. She couldn't help but realize she was very attracted to him. She had denied it at first, but he was an incredibly beautiful man. Very hard to resist. His upper body was perfection, his hair short and perfect, and a face like a Greek God. As he was taking off his shirt, she looked below to his belly, which stretched as he pulled the construing garment off. She looked from his belly button down the trail of fine dark hair to his…

"Staring is impolite, Elena." Startled, she looked up at Damon's face to find an amused expression on it.

"Sorry, I was just staring into space," she blushed.

"Uh huh, sure," was his only response as he smirked at her. He climbed into bed beside her without putting another shirt on.

"So…what was that with your brother earlier?" He knew she was going to question him about that later.

"Nothing much, just some family drama," was his only response.

"That's not an answer."

"Well, if you must know, my father and I differed on our opinions so much that it drove me to leave. I haven't looked back since then."

"Well, at least you have a family."

Damon looked at her in shock before responding.

"Well, I don't talk to mine. Stefan is the only one I talk to on a regular basis," was his only response.

"Let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." She knew he was referring to her revealing her biggest, darkest secret. She couldn't say she was looking forward to it, but it was necessary.

"What?" he asked as she eyed him carefully.

"Why didn't you put anything else on?" she asked.

"I'm too hot. Are you nervous around me when I don't have a shirt on?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"No, of course not." she responded a little too quickly.

Laying on his back, he pulled her closer to him and laid her on his chest. She was surprised at this new form of intimacy he displayed but didn't question it. Truth was she felt so safe and warm in his arms that she forgot about the rest of the world and its cruelties. Cruelties that she would have to tell him about tomorrow….

**Next Day**

Damon had fixed Elena a hearty breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, whatever she wanted. She could tell he was trying to comfort her before she even began to tell him the horrors of her past.

When he led her to the comfortable living room, he sat down next to her. He was looking at her with big, blue eyes-a look she had never seen before.

"I want you to know that no matter what you tell me here today, it will remain between just you and me."

"Spoken like a true psychologist," was Elena's sarcastic reply.

"But I'm not. Big difference. So how about I ask you simple questions to start out with? What was your boyfriend's name at the time of your parent's deaths?"

"His name was Tyler."

"What was he like, personality-wise?"

"He was kind of stand-offish, a dick in today's terms. But he was charming, funny, I fell for him."

"Ok, tell me, what made the two of you break up?"

Elena was silent for two full minutes. She seemed to be staring off into space and her eyes were void of emotion. She seemed to try to be emotionless in order to get through the talking.

"It's ok, Elena. Take your time." Damon spoke softly.

"Tyler took me out on a date. We were having fun. Then he took me out to his car where he starting kissing me on the neck, shoulders. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. I didn't even notice the other three guys who came out. They were friends of his I suppose. They joined around him…..and they…." Elena couldn't speak after that, her tears started running like faucets down her cheeks. Damon didn't need her to explain what had happened afterwards.

Scooting closer to her, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. His own heart broke at the trauma she had in her past.

"Shhh, it's ok. I've got you. I'm so sorry…I didn't realize what I was asking of you. Please forgive me." He cried right along with her.

After she had calmed down somewhat, she was able to continue.

"Someone found me naked in an alleyway afterwards. I don't remember much after that. They committed me to a psych ward because I had no one else. There they injected me with all sorts of drugs to keep me sane. When I was well enough, I got out."

Damon remembered she couldn't answer his question to the Girl, Interrupted movie thing he asked her a week ago.

"What happened to you afterwards?" he asked gently.

"I went to live with my aunt Jenna. No one told her what happened to me and I didn't tell her at all until it got out. Everywhere I went, people gave me pity looks and such. Some even glared at me, as if to say it was all my fault I was raped. I finished high school and got out of that town as fast as I could. I haven't looked back since."

"And Tyler? What happened to him and his gang of basterd ruffians?" Damon asked with barely contained rage in his voice.

"Tyler was acquitted, but the rest of them I don't know. I doubt they will come after me now after so many years." was Elena's response.

"Thank you for telling me, Elena. I know it must have been difficult for you," Damon said while rubbing her back gently. Kissing her forehead, he continued:

"I think we're done for the day. I think it's safe to say I know why you've avoided relationships since then."

"Well now you know," Elena responded.

"Yes I do. I can help you now. Look, Elena, I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through but you have to know—none of it was your fault. It happened many years ago, but there has to be a way to move on from it." Damon had Elena's face in his hands and was making her look right into his eyes.

"Alright Damon. I've come a long way since then but…I'm still afraid. Even the possibility of me having a physical and emotional relationship with a man scares me intently."

"I know, but you're making process," Damon said with a smile on his face.

"Just a few more weeks with me and you'll be a free woman. Hell, I might even set you up with somebody," he joked, then stopped. After what she had been through, he felt like a total jerk for even mentioning it now.

"It's ok, Damon. But don't ever do that!" she screeched at him while holding back laughter.

"Ok, I promise," he laughed right along with her.

The once serious air between them quickly changed back into light-hearted friendliness again.

**Later**

Damon and Elena were walking in the park; he thought it would be a good idea for them to get some fresh air. However, it was very cold now in the middle of November.

Elena shivered in the cold and Damon put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulders through her jacket.

"You ok? Do you want to head back?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." She responded, reassuring him.

"I'll fix us up some nice, hot cocoa when we get back," he smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, Damon. Thank you."

The two of them stood facing each other for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't look away from those enchanting blue eyes and he couldn't look away from her beautiful face. He leaned in as if he was about to kiss her when the girl from a couple walking a few feet from them let out a loud laugh when her husband told her something funny. This caused Damon to stop leaning forward and suddenly pull back.

"Hmm," he said while clearing his throat. "Well, perhaps we should be heading back. It will be dark soon and I don't want you catching a cold," he smiled before brushing his finger over her now red nose.

"Ok," was Elena's only response before they started walking again. Damon didn't mention what almost happened and neither did she. Neither wanted to question the issue. She was still shocked; there was a spark between the two of them. She tried to shake the feeling from her, but couldn't. It wasn't conductive to a doctor-patient relationship so to speak. She didn't want to even go there…or did she?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Don't worry, all your questions about the mysterious "cabinet" will be answered shortly. I'm hoping to post that chapter tomorrow at the very latest. Til then, enjoy this! This scene is actually from the Sweet November movie; pretty funny :)**_

**Chapter 8**

**November 18****th**

After Elena had bared her soul to Damon, he seemed to increase the amount of time he spent with her. He was always tending to her needs. If she got cold, he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. If she got hungry, he jumped at the opportunity to cook her something; whatever she wanted. She insisted she didn't need all that, but he disagreed.

"_You deserve to be treated like a princess, Elena. No one has ever done that to you; the least I can do is be the first" were his exact words._

Elena had been debating asking him to do something with her. She trusted him with her life but…there was always something stopping her.

One night, Damon came into his bedroom and looked at her reading a book on the bed.

"Hey, Elena, I need to ask you a favor." He said, rubbing his hand over his neck nervously.

"Yes, what is it Damon?" she looked up from her book.

"I need to run an errand tonight around 2 a.m. Are you up for driving?" he questioned carefully.

"Yeah… I guess" What could he possibly need to do at two in the morning?

"Thanks, we'll leave around 1," and with that, he exited the room.

Her curiosity was raging for the rest of the evening. He continued as if nothing was amiss. He cooked them dinner, showered, and came out of his bedroom dressed all in black.

"Well, off we go," he spoke chipperly.

**One in the morning, downtown NYC**

"Ok, pull over here."

Elena pulled over to a curb. They were in front of a large building with smoke coming out of a chimney on top. Damon was scrutinizing the building as if he wanted to jump over it.

"Ok, Elena. Please stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can." And before she could respond, he was pulling a black ski mask over his head.

"Damon, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked in a horrified voice.

"Nothing too bad, Elena." Then he took the key from the ignition and sped out of the car. She noticed him run to the door and start picking the lock. She couldn't see anything after he got in.

"What the hell am I doing here? And who does he think he is? I knew it, he's a thief! How could I have been so blind?" A million thoughts ran through her head. She was afraid of what Damon was breaking into a building for and if they were caught….she gulped.

Before she could think anything else, she saw someone come out of the top of building and take the ladder down. The mysterious person ran from the ground to the car.

Damon quickly got in the car and handed her the keys.

"Drive, now! Hurry!" he shouted as alarms started going off inside and outside of the building. Elena wasted no time jamming the car into gear and driving like Fast and the Furious.

It wasn't until later that she noticed he had a gray bag in his lap.

"You mind telling me what the hell this was about? You could've been caught! What the-"

"Relax Elena. I didn't steal anything valuable—well, not to the brutes who own such a horrid place," he spoke angrily.

"What's in the bag then?" she asked.

"I'll show you," and he opened the bag to reveal…cats? Inside were two cats, one gray with golden eyes and the other a calico with green eyes.

"They were going to use them for experiments, but I Wouldn't Have It Now, Would I?" he started baby talking to the cats at the end of the sentence. He cuddled them both to his chest.

Stunned, Elena actually started laughing.

"That's what you wanted to steal? Holy Crap, how funny!" She was laughing hysterically now.

"I hate people who abuse animals like that. The least I could do is save a few of them," he lamented sadly.

"I think it's really sweet. So, what are we going to do with them now?"

"They'll stay at my place for now until I find them good homes."

Elena said nothing after that. She just drove through the night back to Damon's place. The two cats huddled into Damon's lap and went to sleep. She couldn't believe she doubted his integrity.

Once they got back, he got the cats' food, water and blankets for them to sleep on.

Elena sat in the living room staring into the fireplace. She didn't hear him walk up behind her until she felt his arms wrap around her midsection.

"You alright, sweetheart? You seem awful quiet." He spoke gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've wanted to ask you something for awhile now…"

"Don't ever hesitate to ask me anything. Just ask and it shall be done," he smiled into her hair.

"Well, I, um…oh God…" she looked into his eyes a moment and before she knew it, she was kissing him, hard, on his lips. He seemed shocked at her behavior before kissing her right back. After a few minutes, he pulled back.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" he teased lightly.

"Well that, and…." She was silent again.

"Damon, I want you to make love to me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Damon looked at Elena's face intently and he looked a little…shocked. He took in a deep breath before answering her.

"Are you sure about this? What happened to your rule of 'No Sex?'" he asked her gently, searching her face as if he was looking for even the slightest hint of doubt.

"I'm sure. I'm ready to overstep my physical boundaries in a relationship." Elena explained calmly. She thought she would be kicking herself for even going there, but she really wanted to do this. And whoever better to help her than Damon, her "helper."

He looked at her face as if he was trying to tell if she was lying to him or not. It was a full minute before he even spoke again.

"Ok, if you're sure. But we're going to take it slow. I don't want you to get scared or hurting. Just relax and enjoy the feeling. I promise…I won't hurt you," he responded picking her up and taking her up to his bedroom.

"You could never hurt me, Damon," she whispered in his ear. They reached the top of the stairs and then Damon's bedroom door.

Laying her gently on the bed, he looked at her with moisture in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Elena looked into his cerulean eyes and spoke in barely a whisper. "Yes."

Kissing her gently on her forehead then her lips, he gently made his way down to her neck before…nibbling her?

"Do you think you're some kind of vampire, do you?" she teased as she gasped in pleasure.

"I suppose I was in another life," he laughed. "Now close your eyes and just _feel_. Let yourself get aroused by what I'm doing," was the last thing he said before gently taking her shirt off.

He stared at her practically naked chest before kissing her collarbone then moving down to her bra. Elena's eyes were closed but she did feel him take her bra off. She felt wetness between her legs as he continued his ministrations.

"Open your eyes, Elena."

When she opened her eyes, she saw him taking his shirt off to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach. Elena was mesmerized at his beauty…and she was growing wetter with each passing minute. When he reached for his pants, he heard Elena's intake of breath before she looked away.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of, Elena. I'm happy with my body…as should you be as well." He smirked at her.

He proceeded to take his pants off next. He slowly undid the belt buckle and the zipper went down…

Elena's practically virgin eyes were mesmerized by the sight. His slid his pants and boxers down in one motion.

And he was big!

His cock jutted out from his body like a sword. The tip was gleaming guiltily with precum. She finally looked up at his face and realized _he _was the one blushing now.

"I've been severely attracted to you for the past few weeks. I've been thinking about this possible moment for the longest time, I couldn't control myself," he blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she questioned before reaching out to touch his handsome dick. He shivered at her touch. She remembered her friends talking about doing this to a man and tried to remember what they said to do. She rubbed her thumb over the tip, spreading his wetness around the mushroom-shaped head. Then she leaned forward and sucked his head into her mouth.

This made Damon moan in response.

"Yes…just like that…You didn't have to do this but…God Elena, you're amazing at this…oh fuck!" he cried in pleasure.

This boosted Elena's confidence enough to take all of him in her mouth. What she couldn't fit she jerked with her hand. After a few minutes of this, she found his taste growing stronger in her mouth and realized he was about to cum.

"Elena, please stop. I'm going to…awww! This is supposed to be about me pleasing you," he cried trying to pry her off his dick.

"But I want you to…You are pleasing me," she started before resuming her work on his cock and looking up at his face. He realized she wanted to follow through with her work. And who was he to stop her?

Sucking his dick with all her might, his pleasure increased immensely. He started jerking in her mouth and without warning, a warm, salty tasting fluid filled her mouth. She sucked it all down her throat and when she made sure she had cleaned him up, she let go of his cock with a loud "pop" and with her fingers, pushed his remaining essence into her mouth. She licked around her mouth with her tongue before standing up to look at his beautiful body glistening with sweat.

"You are incredible," he gasped with a smile on his face.

He pushed her body back onto the bed and took her jeans and panties off. She looked scared for a moment before Damon spoke again.

"I promise, I will do my best for this to not hurt," he looked at her with promise written all over his face. He proceeded to go lower down her body until he was right above her pussy.

"This will help penetration; the more aroused you are, the less painful it will be," he explained.

He licked her clit before practically sticking his whole face up her pussy. His tongue did wonders for Elena in places she didn't even know she had. Her cries grew louder the harder he pressed with his tongue. Just before she was about to orgasm, he lifted himself up and entered her swiftly.

This time both of them were crying in intense pleasure. Damon started a nice, steady rhythm before going faster and then faster. Their cries mingled in their mouths when he leaned down and kissed her intently. Soon, Elena was crying out in pleasure when she reached her end and so did he. He continued to pump inside of her even after his own climax.

Moving his head gently away from her lips, he gazed at her with an intense emotion she couldn't place directly…but it certainly looked like the emotion of …love.

Kissing her lips once again, he continued down her body again and laid his head on her chest. She simply held him there and kissed his forehead as they both caught their breaths. Afterwards, he slipped out of her and spooned against her naked body. They both whispered softly to one another before sleep finally overtook them

**The Next Morning**

The next morning came way too quickly. Elena woke up to Damon's naked body pressed snugly against hers and she was in his arms.

"Good morning, Elena," he spoke softly.

"It is a good morning," she responded, smiling.

Damon turned her around and lay her on her back before kissing her senseless. She could feel him getting hard against her stomach and moaned happily. Before they could continue to reminisce in their personal bliss, the doorbell rang.

"Fuck," Damon swore under his breath before getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of sweatpants.

Elena also got dressed into a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants before she followed Damon out of the room. Damon walked to door, no shirt at all and his hair was very messy. Elena loved how it looked though. Opening the door, she saw a woman with short, brown-reddish hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a business suit.

"Rose?" he asked when he looked at her.

"Hello Damon. It's good to see you again," she smiled before she hugged him.

"It's been such a long time! How've you been?" he asked her, smiling himself.

Elena just stood there staring at the reunion before her. A twinge of jealousy wallowed in the pit of her stomach.

Damon turned to look at her then he looked at Rose.

"Rose, this is Elena. Elena, this woman was my very first client, Rose," he explained.

"Was she the one with the…"

"Abusive boyfriend, yes. Trevor…never mention his name again if you want to live," she smiled jokingly.

"Please, come in," Damon said while stepping aside and letting her walk in.

They all sat down at the table in the kitchen. Elena learned Rose was now a successful lawyer defending victims of rape and abuse.

"After my time spent with Damon and the help he offered me, I decided to put my new personality to good use. I now have a successful career and am a married woman," she explained to Elena.

Despite Elena's initial jealous reaction to her, she took a liking to Rose. After they had talked for what seemed like hours with Damon catching up with all her news, he left them to take a shower upstairs.

"Elena, may I ask you something?" Rose was looking at her intently now.

"Of course." Elena answered.

"Well, I have to warn you about something so just hear me out ok? Don't fall in love with Damon, no matter how hard not to it will be."

Elena was shocked. Certainly not the thing she imagined Rose would tell her.

"You've fallen in love with him already, haven't you? Just let me tell you that you're not the first one. I fell head over heels for him during my month here. He wouldn't hear of it. He helps them, and then lets them go. It would do you good to stop loving him now before you're in too deep," Rose explained looking Elena right in the eye.

Somehow, Elena understood her. Rose was right; the feelings she had for Damon were growing intensely. Now that she had him emotionally and physically now, she didn't know how she was going to leave him at the end of the month.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello guys! Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! It was difficult for me writing a smut scene, but I did it :) This next chapter is going to be emotional and some of you may not like it, but it's really good. I loved writing this chapter, but it was also painful. So enjoy and be ready…Oh and you'll finally find out what's in the mysterious cabinet…**_

**Chapter 10**

**November 22****nd**

Apparently, Rose's earlier advice was coming true.

Damon's behavior had been very strange for the past few days. He barely spoke; he just stared out into space most of the time. He was always tired as she caught him sleeping even during the bright hours of the day. Despite the amount of sleep he got, he still had dark circles under his eyes.

What was concerning Elena the most was that he wouldn't eat. He told her he simply wasn't hungry and blamed it on the winter weather and how it was affecting him differently. Elena's concern for him grew steadily each day, but he insisted that he was perfectly fine.

Their lovemaking had also ceased. When they first started, it seemed as if he couldn't get enough of her. Now they hadn't had it in a few days. She was afraid to believe the possibility that Rose might be right; he was pushing her away so he could let her go at the end of the month.

Elena was having a hard time believing him.

One afternoon, she came downstairs to find him asleep on the couch. She wondered why he came down here if he wanted to sleep; he could sleep in his bed if he wanted to. He probably didn't want to disturb her.

She gently placed the blanket from the back of the couch over him. He still slept peacefully. When she looked carefully, she noticed his face seemed extra pale today and that he still had those dark circles under his eyes. Concern flared in her but she pushed it down; she went for a walk to clear her thoughts.

Deciding to let him sleep, she decided to take a walk through Central Park. This gave her time to reflect on her thoughts. She had finally moved past the physically part of her nervousness. Damon was so gentle and caring with her. He didn't judge her at all but gave her the most beautiful pleasure she had ever experienced. Well, considering her first experience wasn't exactly ideal, anything other than that would have been good. But Damon made it so special for her.

She reflected the last few weeks spent with him. He was such a gentleman and she knew she could never hide from him…ever. Things were complicated but…she never wanted their month to end. She really, truly….

**Later**

Elena ran back into the house as fast as her legs would carry her. She just had the biggest revelation to herself-she was in love with Damon Salvatore.

"Damon!" she shouted. "Damon, where are you? I have an announcement!" She shouted as she mounted the steps toward his bedroom.

The bathroom door opened. When Elena turned around and looked at Damon's appearance all she could think was that he looked like hell. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his hair somewhat matted to his forehead, and she couldn't help but notice he looked so much thinner than he usually was.

"Oh my gosh, Damon are you ok?" she asked with great concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry Elena," he said calmly before patting her on her shoulder. He took a few steps toward one of his armchairs and sat down. Elena noticed him flinch considerably. He took out a tissue from his pocket and dabbed at the sweat forming on his forehead and the tears that were threatening to glisten in his eyes. Elena also noticed that his tears were crying from pain….physical pain.

"So Elena, what's your big announcement?" he asked trying to make light of the unknown situation.

Still trying to make sense of his bizarre appearance, Elena continued as if she hadn't noticed anything although every bone in her body was screaming concern on his behalf.

"I just wanted to tell you something," she said slowly.

"Well have at it! I don't have all day," he teased before wincing and clutching his side.

"Seriously Damon, what's wrong? Are you sick or in pain? Tell me," she said leaning down to eye level with him, touching his cheek with her hand.

"I'm fine, Elena. I told you. What is it you want to tell me?" he asked again, taking her hand in his and kissing the knuckles. This time he looked in her eyes, his blue, bloodshot ones looking into her doe brown eyes.

"I think that…..Damon Salvatore, I love you," she said proudly.

Damon didn't say anything at first. He just looked at her in shock for a full minute before he spoke.

"Elena, I really like you a lot but you can't possibly _love _me." He tried, terribly, to reason with her.

"But I do Damon. I love you so much. You've showed me how to live again and come to terms with my past. I can't think of a better way to say thank you," she spoke gently.

"Elena….I told you not to fall in love with me," he looked at her in concern before he looked like he was going to be sick. He ran to the bathroom before Elena could respond.

"I'm sorry Elena…I can't," he gasped before shutting the bathroom door.

"Then tell me why!" she shouted. She refused to believe he didn't feel anything for her at all. She stopped when she thought she heard retching sounds coming from the inside. She tried opening the door, thanking God he forgot to lock it. Bursting into the bathroom, she looked at Damon who was lying on his side and breathing heavily. He had just thrown up from the looks of it and he looked so pale and frail; Elena's heart broke at the sight.

"Damon! Oh my God, we need to get you to a hospital!" Elena said frantically, helping him up into a sitting position and reaching for her cell phone in her pocket before he stopped her.

"No, Elena. I'm fine, please don't call the paramedics….I'm fine, really" he gasped.

Looking up, she saw that his bathroom cabinet still had the key in it; he forgot to take it out.

As if sensing what she was about to do, Damon shouted pitifully, "No, please Elena, don't look in there, I beg you!"

But it was too late. When Elena opened the cabinet, she couldn't have been more horrified.

Rows and rows of pill bottles lined the shelves. There was nothing else in there except for pill bottles of all sizes and what looked like different prescriptions.

"Are you _happy_ now?" he asked from behind her. He was standing now. She turned to look at him with a horrified and questioning expression on her face. She was trying to find answers with his facial expressions, but all she saw was anger.

"Is this what you so _desperately_ wanted to see?" Damon was shouting at this point and right before her eyes he grabbed handfuls of the pill bottles and threw them across the bathroom in his rage.

"Does this make you _happy_? You couldn't just leave it alone!" he shouted at her yet again.

Elena couldn't move out of terror of what he might do to her in his rage. A million thoughts were going through her head and she didn't really know what to think of the situation.

Damon glared at her one last time and was about to rush out of the bathroom when he suddenly gasped and collapsed right before Elena's eyes.

This time, he wasn't getting up.

"Damon? DAMON?" she screamed helplessly.

Elena finally regained her senses before reaching for her cell phone and calling 911. They would be there in 2 minutes.

Reaching for Damon, she cradled his body in her lap. He didn't respond to her touches on his forehead. Elena had never felt so lost in her life….and that was saying something.

_Please, whatever's wrong with him, let him be ok…_


	11. Chapter 11

**In the Hospital**

It broke Elena's heart to see Damon looking so frail in the hospital bed he was lying in. The Intensive Care Unit was literally the most depressing area of the hospital. Well, besides the morgue. He was hooked up to all sorts of IV's and monitors and had a breathing tube. He was in an induced sleep in order to get the medicines and IV working. Elena wasn't used to this sight; Damon was a strong, carefree spirit not some sickly person who belonged in a hospital.

"He has Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma," a voice behind Elena spoke. She turned around and was face-to-face with Rose.

"It's a type of cancer. The cells in his body grow but don't die like a normal person's do. The cells grow rapidly and attack the immune system," Rose explained standing next to Elena, looking into Damon's room.

"Oh my God," Elena could barely breathe. This was not happening! She loved Damon with all her heart and he was very sick.

"Hey, do you wanna get outta here for a bit? Talk? He's going to be asleep for awhile so we can go get a drink if you want. I'll explain to you why he didn't tell you," Rose spoke calmly to Elena.

"Ok." And she was led out by Rose, but not without one glance back at Damon's sleeping form in the room.

**Bar Near the Hospital**

"You said he stopped doing treatments over a year ago? But how can he be so stupid to do that if the cancer is…."

"Yeah, it's spread everywhere in his body. His chest has it, his stomach, everywhere," Rose stated before taking a sip of her bloody Mary before continuing.

"You have to understand something Elena. Damon was just as shocked as you are right now when he found out. Being morally sick at the age of 27 isn't exactly something that happens every day. He didn't even know he was sick until a physical examination he had a few years ago. He did almost everything for about a year and nothing worked. Then he just decided he wasn't going to do any of it anymore. It was too painful and he wanted to live the rest of his life as normally as possible."

"But what are all the pills for?" she asked remembering all the probably hundreds she saw in his cabinet.

"They are just to help him with the initial pain and help him get through the day. They don't take it completely away, but they help take the edge off. But nothing can help him later. He will die eventually. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but there's no cure."

Elena was still processing all of this new information about the man she loved and thought she knew. Rose continued after another minute.

"It's one of the reasons why he and his father aren't speaking. He never really cared about Damon until Damon told him he was sick. Then his father suddenly started caring, the old goat," Rose swore under her breath before she continued.

"His father wanted Damon to continue with treatments and try chemo-therapy, but Damon was having none of it. He and his father quarreled constantly over Damon's life and how he was going to live the rest of it. That's why he left two years ago and they haven't spoken since. Giuseppe calls Stefan and Alaric every now and then to see how Damon's doing but Damon refuses to talk to or see him."

Somehow this didn't surprise Elena as much as she thought it would. She knew he and his family had problems but not like this.

"How could he get involved with me and not tell me he was sick?" she questioned aloud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rose asked back. Elena looked at her.

"He didn't want you to feel sorry for him. He wanted you to know him for him and not view him as pitiful and pathetic." Rose explained.

"So that's it then? He's just giving up and going to let himself die?" Elena exclaimed in a slight panic.

"No, no Elena. He wants to live but he's reaching his breaking point. He knows he's going to die and very soon. I know that he loves you very much. He didn't tell you because he didn't want to break your heart with the knowledge that he will die in probably a few months. But he told me so himself-out of all the girls he's ever helped, you're the only one he's ever loved. He's been trying to push you away to spare you the pain, but obviously it didn't work."

Elena was again in shock. She loved Damon with all her heart and soul…and he was dying. The love of her life was dying.

She got up and left abruptly, telling Rose she would come by and visit Damon later. He needed his rest now.

She walked for what seemed like hours only it was 20 minutes. She needed the fresh air to clear her head and absorb all this horrible information.

One side of her was angry with Damon for not telling her about his condition in the first place. He knew all along and he never told her. However, the other part of her still loved him. He had barged into her life unannounced and turned her world upside down. She didn't feel like she was really living…until she met him.

Despite her mixed feelings, when it really came down to it, she loved him. She knew he might put up a fight and try to get her away from him to spare her the images of him slowly dying. But she wasn't going to let him push her away…she was staying with him.

Until the very end.

This last thought brought the tears she had desperately tried to hold back come out like waterfalls down her face. She stopped on the sidewalk and hid her face in her hands. Leaning against a building, she felt her heart break.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Damon's Hospital Room-November 22nd**

Elena sat next to Damon's bed in a chair. She kept thinking about all the things Rose had told her. Absorbing it was a whole other story.

"Elena…" Elena looked up to see Damon's eyes partially open and looking at her with a sad expression.

"Elena…..I'm so sorry I got angry at you…please forgive me," he said with a sorrowful expression. He took the breathing tube out and threw it on the floor.

"It's ok Damon. I forgive you," Elena said softly, taking his hand in hers.

"I didn't want to tell you I was sick because I didn't want you to be with me only because you felt sorry for me," he explained sadly.

"I don't view you that way Damon. I love you and everything about you. This doesn't change that," Elena said calmly while reaching and grasping his hand in hers. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"No matter what happens Elena, know that I love you. I have for a long time. I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit it," he spoke gently.

"I know. I still love you too Damon. I promise I'm going to help you get through this," she said with conviction.

"That's not going to happen. I don't want you around me when I'm on my deathbed. Please, Elena, for my sake please leave me now. I never wanted you to see me this way…in this bed…sick in a hospital. I'm half the man I used to be," Damon lamented sadly.

"Don't ever say that again! Damon, you are a beautiful, sweet, charming man. This-" she indicated to his body "does nothing to change the way I feel about you. You are still the same man I've come to know and love and nothing will ever change that. I know what I'm getting into with being with you." She took a breath before she continued and before he could interrupt her.

"Damon, I love you very much. And that means I'm staying with you until the very end…I'm not going to sugar coat things by saying I'll be fine. It would be a lie…it's going to hurt me a lot when you…I can't even say it, it would destroy me! But I don't care, I'm staying with you. I guess you can say Til Death do us Part," she finished with unspilled tears in her eyes.

Damon stared at her for a while before he spoke again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I never wanted you see me like this or even know about it. I don't want you to watch me die…slowly." Damon spoke in barely a whisper. There were tears in his eyes now.

"That's what love is Damon. You stay with the person through the good times and the hard times. You've changed my entire world, Damon Salvatore. I was nothing but someone existing until you found me. Love is what makes us survive and what makes our lives worthwhile. I've always believed that and there's no way in hell you can make me leave you." Elena said with finality.

Damon knew he couldn't change her mind. It was going to hurt him to watch her watching him die. But deep down…he wanted somebody who really, truly loved him to be with him.

In truth, he was scared. If he was honest with himself, he was very scared. Anybody dying would be scared but now that it was going to happen soon, it hit him full-force. Before he really panicked, he looked at Elena and tried to focus on talking with her.

"A year ago I was ready to die Elena. I had accepted it…I had come to terms with it, the whole process. Then I met you and now…I really wish I wasn't," he finally cracked at the end and the tears came, no way of stopping them. He tried to hide under his blanket but Elena stopped him. She pulled him into his embrace and they cried and hugged together.

Now that everything was out in the open, they were finally letting all their pent-up feelings out. No turning back now. They would be with each other and love one another until the day they died.

**November 26th**

Over the next few days, Damon's condition improved immensely. He was eating properly by now and sleeping normally once again thanks to all the medication that was working by now. The doctors prescribed one medication to help him stay strong once he got home, but warned him that this might change once he gets home or the sickness takes a hold of him again. There was nothing more they could do now. Damon already arranged for home treatment because he wanted to die in the comfort of his own home and in his own bed.

On his last night in the hospital, Elena sat with Damon a little while longer. Well, lay with him in his bed…making out heavily. It seemed all his strength was back and he told her he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. They were trying to make light out of a deep and sad situation the best they could. Elena wanted to make the most of the time she had left with Damon and every memory counted.

His lips could do wonders to her. As he French-kissed her, she couldn't think about anything else or even their troubles. All she felt was Damon.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Stefan. He quickly shut his eyes and looked away.

"You two just can't wait until tomorrow for that crap now, can you?" he asked.

Elena and Damon parted from their heavy petting and kissing to look at Stefan.

"How you doing bro?" Stefan asked with a forced smile. Rose had called him a few days ago to let him know about Damon's condition. He nearly had a heart attack then. Alaric was equally concerned but offered to stay and get the boardinghouse in tip-top shape before he came home. Also because he wanted to spend time with Damon's "adorable kitties."

"Just fine bro. How about you?" Damon asked lightly.

"Good, look, uh, before visiting hours end, someone wants to visit with you." Stefan spoke calmly.

"Oh? Who could it possibly be at this hour?" Damon looked very confused.

Stefan opened the door a bit more to reveal a man standing in the doorway. He had a business suit on, had dark grey hair and green eyes that matched Stefan's. Elena didn't have to guess to know who this man might be.

"Dad?" Damon asked in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the late update guys. Went to a two-day Harry Potter marathon then the midnight premiere last night, so I didn't have much time to write. Hope you haven't given up on me Anyways, here's chapter 13 and it will reveal a lot. Stay tuned for more…**_

**Chapter 13**

"Son."

Elena could tell Giuseppe was a very powerful man just based on his appearance. He was a well-built man for his age. He had an air of arrogance and self-confidence yet a hint of sadness about him. Well, how couldn't he on a day like this?

"Father, this is Elena Gilbert, Damon's…" Stefan began.

"Girlfriend," Damon finished Stefan's sentence for him while grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers. He was still gawking at his father as if in shock he was even there.

"It's good to see you again Damon," Giuseppe said as he slowly entered the room. He was staring back at Damon just the same way.

"Elena, how about you and I head to the boardinghouse now? We best let Damon get his rest before he comes home tomorrow," Stefan said, motioning to her to follow him out. He glanced at his father and back to his brother. He knew they needed to talk.

Elena looked back at Damon with a look to ask him "Are you going to be ok with him here?" He nodded back to say yes before he put her face in-between his hands and gave her a scorching kiss. She really felt this kiss down to her toes; he was telling her how he was feeling without saying words. They parted, he hugged her and told her to be back tomorrow morning at 8. She reluctantly followed Stefan out.

Damon turned back to his father.

"What are you doing here dad?" he asked with a hint of anger.

Giuseppe took a minute to answer. He indicated to the chair before he sat down.

"Stefan called me. When I heard you had collapsed and were in the hospital, I couldn't get here fast enough." He started to explain.

"You still haven't answered my question," Damon said.

"I came to see you Damon. I know you're still refusing treatment."

"I am." Damon spoke with hardness in his voice. His electric blue eyes seemed to scorch back at his father.

"I guess it's pointless and too late for me to convince you to try other things like chemo. But I didn't come here for that; I came here to simply see you," Giuseppe knew he was treading on thin water to come talk to his son after all the fighting. "It's time to let bygones be bygones. I'm not here to influence you in any way."

"Bullshit," was Damon's only angry response back before he launched himself into the most powerful speech filled with things he had always wanted to tell his father.

"You come here after two years and just expect me to forgive and forget? Well, I haven't forgotten all the horrible fights we had. You were trying to run my life again like you did when I was growing up. You wanted me to be this, you wanted me to go to college, and you wanted me to be a lawyer. When I refused to do any of that, you tossed me aside like a rag that had outwashed its usefulness. Then when I first found out that I was sick, you found out and tried to run my life again! 'We should try chemotherapy, maybe shock therapy even' were your exact words I believe." Damon paused to take a deep breath before continuing in a less angry tone.

"I couldn't take all the fighting anymore. I finally just decided to up and leave and I've never looked back. All I wanted and wished for was for you to accept all my decisions and let me live my life the way I wanted to do it. I wanted to mend our relationship before it was too late, maybe get to know each other as men as well as father and son. But it never happened. And it's too late now dad," Damon finished.

"Son, that's where you're wrong, I do want to get to know you and I have respected all your decisions despite what you may think. I just didn't want to watch my son die without trying everything in this world that might have changed your fate," Giuseppe began.

"I deeply regret the last two years not contacting you myself. It was wrong of me to ask Stefan to spy on you and your condition for me. I realize that now. But I'm here now and it's still not too late Damon. I want to mend anything we have; I know it might be hard for you to hear, but I do love you son. I always have. I wanted what was best for you-the best schools, colleges, a good job and for you to have a nice family. I guess the more I tried to push you, the more angry and bitter you became," a deep sadness was clearly visible on Giuseppe's face now.

"After you left, I realized what an old fool I have been. But you turned out well. And I must admit when Stefan told me your "methods" for helping women, I was downright appalled. But I realize now looking at that beautiful creature you had in here not too long ago that you help them. It's paid off big time. I met Rose on my way up here and she told me what you've been doing and how it's helped her live her life again as well as the many others. I'm very proud of you, my son," Giuseppe finally smiled for the first time since his arrival.

"Thank you Dad," Damon said back with a hint of moisture in his eyes. Giuseppe smiled back before clearing his throat.

"I assume this Elena is a client of yours? I must say she is a pretty one," he smiled.

"She was just a client at first, but she's become much more than that. I love her," Damon spoke gently, trying to assume if Giuseppe would throw a fit about it or not.

"That's great that you found someone at last Damon," Giuseppe spoke sadly. "I'm not trying to seem pryish, but does she realize how serious your condition is and if so-"

"She knows all about it now. I tried to hide her from it, but she was the one with me the day I collapsed. I accidently left the key to my cabinet in the lock and she looked in there before I could stop her. I became so enraged at her that I threw all my pill bottles at her. There's nothing I regret more than doing that," Damon eyes grew wide with shock and horror as he relived what Elena had seen him do that day.

"She helped me get to the hospital. I regained consciousness and we had a long talk. She wants to stay with me til the very end. She knows what she's going to see and she wants to be with me even now, even though I tried talking her out of it. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for her Dad. I love her so much, I realized I couldn't let her go even when I tried." Damon's face stared into space with a sad and anguish look on it.

"The truth is…I need her. I never admitted it all those years ago but, even then and now, I'm really, truly scared. I was ready for death until I met her and now…" Damon couldn't continue. He started sobbing and put his face in his hands.

Giuseppe, who had been listening carefully when Damon talked, didn't hesitate to lean forward and hug his son for the first time in many years. He would cherish this memory forever.

"I'm so sorry Damon. But listen to me when I say this: you have friends and family that love you so much. We are all going to be there for you every step of the way. Just don't leave this world without knowing that."

Father and son stayed in embrace while they both calmed down somewhat. The two of them caught up all their time they wasted over the last two years. Giuseppe left when Damon fell into a peaceful sleep on his very last night in the hospital, maybe his last day out in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello again guys! Part of this chapter was inspired by The Vampire Diaries season 2 episode 13-wet and naked Damon. I think most of you know the scene that I'm talking about lol. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 14**

**Elena's POV**

Damon was able to leave the hospital at exactly 8 o'clock the next morning. And it was a good thing too; Elena didn't think he could stand being cooped up in there much longer. She and Stefan helped him into the car and drove back to the boarding house.

The minute the door opened, Alaric ran up to Damon and hugged him tightly. Elena was afraid he would break one of Damon's ribs.

"Ok ok, step back Alaric before you break him," Stefan intervened.

"Sorry, Damon, but I'm just so happy that you're finally home!" Alaric exclaimed before heading back to the kitchen. The house smelled really good; wafts of deliciousness soared throughout the house.

Before Damon could take another step, his two kitties greeted him at the door. Both of the started rubbing his legs and mewing at him as if to say "Where have you been? We've missed you!" Elena thought it was too cute! Damon picked each of them up and headed to the living room. He had tried to find them good homes but realized he couldn't bear to part with them-so he kept them.

He stayed on the couch with the two cats for about 10 minutes before Elena noticed he looked slightly tired. Taking him up the stairs and helping him relax was her main priority now.

Elena helped Damon up the steps. While he was making a full recovery now she knew it would be only be a matter of time before he became ill again. Once in his room, he sat down and rested a bit. Elena immediately went into his bathroom and filled the tub with warm water and chamomile oil. When she came back, he was laying down on the bed.

"I made up a hot bath for you," Elena said quietly while gently stroking his hair from his face. She was staring at his beautiful face trying to memorize every feature.

"Thank you," he responded. Elena left the room to go down to the kitchen to get him something to eat. After fixing him some sandwiches and some orange juice, she headed back upstairs. She set the tray of food on his bedside table.

She looked at the bathroom door that was partially open. She leaned in so she could see through the crack. She couldn't help but feel moisture between her legs when she saw his beautiful body in the clear water. His chest had beads of sweat and some water on it and his arm muscles bulged quite nicely. She could barely make out his midsection in the somewhat murky water and his knees came up above the water. His head was leaning on the rim of the tub and his eyes were closed.

"Are you going to stand there staring all day or actually come in and join me?"

The question broke Elena out of her reverie to see him smiling at her with a lazy expression on his face. She didn't waste any time removing her clothes and seating herself behind him in the bath. She loved the feeling of warmth and comfort she offered him when she held him in her arms. It was the best feeling in the world.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, all things considered," was his response.

She knew he didn't want to talk about the big elephant in the room that seemed to fill up their entire existence. In their minds, they would reach that point when it was time.

Feeling brave and bold and wanting him to forget his troubles if only for a few minutes, she started rubbing his firm and hard chest with her hands. He moaned in response. When her hand reached lower below the water to hold his cock, he tensed and moaned a little louder. It was when she started moving her hand up and down on it that his moans intensified.

"God Elena….mmmhhh….fuck….what are you doing to me?" were his grunts of response. Elena was afraid she was going to hurt him so she stopped. When he turned around the look on his face was one of pure torture.

"Why'd you stop, love?" he asked her. There was a hint of a whine in that statement.

"I don't want to hurt you Damon. You were just released from the hospital and I don't want to aggravate your condition or make it worse," she explained.

"Sweetheart, I have cancer but I'm not a cripple-least not yet. I'm perfectly fine. I have an idea actually-how about we make love as often as possible until I can't anymore? Those memories will stick with me forever. I know I'm whining a bit, but humor me please," he spoke so confidently that Elena couldn't deny him. She immediately kissed him with new fervor.

He sat on his legs in the tub and picked her up gently. Her core was soon pressing into his large erection and he didn't waste any time sliding her onto him. They both moaned into each other's mouths at the intimate contact. Soon she was moving up and down on top of him to his utter delight. It didn't take them long to reach their orgasms; Elena let out a shriek when she reached her peak and Damon grunted as he shot his seed deep into her womb.

They stayed intertwined even minutes afterwards. The water was a little chilly by now and most of it was on the floor due to their…antics

When their initial releases finally ended, Damon leaned up and kissed her passionately. They would have gone for round two right then and there but were interrupted. Stefan opened the bathroom door, causing Elena to shriek and cover herself with her hands. Damon moved in front of her to spare her modesty.

"Stefan! What the hell man? Get out!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready." Stefan smiled sheepishly. "And she and you don't have anything I haven't seen before, believe me."

"Well, I'm naked with my girlfriend. Privacy-you ever heard of it?" Damon relented right back. Stefan left the room laughing slightly. Damon turned back to Elena and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about that Elena. He tends to do that a lot."Damon apologized.

"That's ok Damon. To tell you the truth, I'm actually not as embarrassed by it as I thought I would be. I guess I have you to thank for that," she smiled at him. He kissed her again before getting out of the tub and helping her dry off with a nice, fluffy towel. He hung one around his hips as they went back to his bedroom to change. Both of them stole glances at each other and smirked.

**Half an hour Later**

The dinner Alaric made was very awesome. Everyone enjoyed it and no one talked about Damon's condition or hospital stay. Elena thought Stefan had told everyone not to mention it and damper the good mood.

Giuseppe even showed up with a bottle of wine. He and Damon seemed to get along great-it was as if the last 2 years never happened and for that, she was grateful.

Damon never stopped holding her hand or hugging her throughout the visits in the evening. He showed her so much love and affection she thought she might pass out from all the emotions inflicted upon her.

That night Damon was really tired and fell asleep immediately. He hugged her to him in his sleep as if he needed her there-she was his lifeline. Elena couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. She was so scared of the moment when she would lose Damon for good-and that could be at anytime or anyplace. A few tears escaped her eyes at the thought.

Then an idea formed in her head. As she thought it through, the more she liked it. She went to sleep with a smile on her face for once instead of anguish and tears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It had been a week since Damon came home from the hospital. He looked well for now but some symptoms were still showing up. He was tired a lot and was very cold most days. The heater was running all the time in the cold December days as well as for his sake.

Elena knew it was only a few weeks until Christmas but she couldn't wait that long. Her surprise for Damon was coming together and soon she would present him with it.

One night she found him on the couch with the two kitties curled up on top of him. He was sleeping peacefully. Gently shaking him, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Damon…Damon wake up. I have some things for you," she spoke gently.

Stirring, he opened his tired blue eyes to look at her smiling and excited face. After yawning and stretching he sat up slowly.

"What is it Elena? Everything alright?" he asked her between yawns.

"Everything is perfect! I have some gifts to give you. Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed happily.

"Christmas? It's only the first week of December," he was looking at her as a doctor would scrutinizing a mental patient.

"I know, but these couldn't wait and I really want to give them to you before…well, you know…" she spoke carefully.

He only nodded his head. "Alright, go ahead, I could never deny you," he smirked at her.

Elena smiled before going into the next room and pulling in a very large red Santa bag. It was almost full and he didn't have the slightest idea of what could be in there.

She first pulled out a package that was pretty average sized. Damon felt it and immediately knew what it could be.

"A Snuggie? Ah Elena, you shouldn't have," he teased but immediately opened it up and put the blue blanket with sleeves on. He felt warmer already and he would have his hands free for Elena if she wanted to snuggle later.

"It gets better."

The next package was a weirdly shaped one. Damon had no clue what it could possibly be.

Elena handed it to him. He carefully unwrapped it and it was…

"Wine?" he asked before looking at the label. "Oh my God, Elena this wine is almost 100 years old! It must have cost you a fortune!" he cried out in surprise before looking at her in shock.

"Well, I knew a friend who called another friend who-well, you get the point right?" she asked teasingly. "Next one!" was what she shouted next before he could protest.

Feeling around in her bag for the next item, she found what she was looking for. She held it up to him.

"What is that?" he asked her before she pushed the button on the top and all of the sudden, bubbles started spurting out of a spinning wheel of small holes inside the machine.

It made Elena's day seeing Damon laugh and be carefree like a kid again for once in a long time. He was laughing and smiling while poking at the bubbles.

She reached into the bag to pull out his next gift.

From her giant bag she pulled out, with some difficulty, a large square shaped thing that was wrapped. Deciding to save him the trouble, she unwrapped it herself.

"You got me a dishwasher?" Damon cried out in shock.

"I know you hate doing dishes so I got you one," she lifted it with some difficulty.

"Elena…this is too much, I don't know what to say…" Damon tried to speak but no words came out.

"No, it's not enough," she smiled back at him before returning to the bag and bringing out what looked like-.

"Collars? What on Earth for? You know, if you want to get kinky all you have to do is ask," he smirked at her.

"No, silly, they are collars for your kitties," and she showed him the names-names that he had picked out for them a week ago—Magic and Phoebe.

"Thank you, I'm sure they'll appreciate them," he laughed.

"Alright, last but certainly not least-"

She pulled out what looked like a skimpy camisole. Damon laughed even harder and louder than before.

"Are you sure it's my size? I'm a pretty big guy if you know what I mean," he made his brows go up and down in a suggestive manner.

Rolling her own eyes, she handed it to him. He looked at the tag to read Property of Damon Salvatore. This made him look up at her and smile.

"I'm all yours Salvatore. I'll wear it tonight, that is…if you're feeling up to it," she spoke quietly while looking at the floor.

"Oh this gives me the motivation alright…" he smiled at her before standing up and giving her a passionate kiss. Pulling back, he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you so much Elena. I don't think anyone has ever truly loved me for me before, until you," His eyes misted over.

"And I you, Damon. I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you and your insane way of helping me," she responded back in a whisper.

Sitting them down, he covered her with part of the blanket from the back of the couch and held her close to him.

"What do you mean, my love?" he asked her with some confusion before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

Elena was reluctant to tell him and berated herself for even hinting at it. But now he needed to know.

"A few weeks before I met you, I was in a very depressed state and only getting worse. I had no self-worth at all. Like I told you before I was just existing." She looked up at Damon's inquisitive stare.

"Damon, I was going to commit suicide."

This statement caused his breath to intake at her blunt statement. "What?" he asked, but he thought he already knew the answer given her history.

"I was feeling very lonely and sad. I thought about just ending it, actually I was going to just take a bunch of pills and go on peacefully that very night of the day I met you. But I'm glad you burst into my life when you did. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now." Elena was crying softly now.

Damon stared at her in horror before leaning down, kissing her gently and holding her closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Oh Elena, I'm so glad I helped you when I did. If this isn't fate then I don't know what is. We were meant to be together, Damon and Elena, always and forever." He kissed her again on the lips then everywhere else on her face.

"Well, what should people call us as a couple then?" she asked trying to lighten the mood now. Her darkest secret was finally revealed.

"I don't know, how about Emon?" he asked while kissing her neck. He felt her shake her head in protest.

"How about Delena?"

She looked down at his face and smiled.

"Sounds perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for this short chapter but it will be longer in the next one. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 16**

December 20th

The next few weeks had been full of difficulties for Elena and especially Damon. His condition made his body weaker and weaker. It was getting to the point where he could barely stand on his own. There were male nurses that came by everyday to make sure he took his medication daily.

They did have a scare a week ago. Damon had been sleeping next to Elena and had gotten up to use the restroom. When he didn't come back after five minutes, Elena went to check on him. He was passed out on the floor after he had thrown up blood.

Elena was horrified at the sight. She called for Alaric and Stefan to call an ambulance while she stayed with him. She had never been so scared in her entire life. Crying, she begged God not to take him from her-not yet! She needed more time with him and couldn't say goodbye to him.

Needless to say, no one slept that night at all. The ambulance arrived and took care of him. He revived and was given a medication/sedative to ease the pain. The cancer was spreading to his lungs now. The pain was only going to get worse from here. Elena couldn't stand to watch him go through any more pain.

On a happier note, she and Damon had spent every waking moment with each other and both cherished every memory. She remembered the first few weeks of December after she had given him her gifts to him, all they ever did it seemed was make love as much as possible. She loved watching Damon lose himself when he was naked above her. She loved kissing every single inch of his skin-especially his neck because he seemed to enjoy being kissed, licked, and sucked there. He really was a vampire in another life!

Giuseppe had been over more often as well. Damon was confined to his bed for the most part and accepted visitors sometimes during the day then. Occasionally he got up and went outside onto his balcony and simply gazed out into the cold air. Elena left him alone then-he needed his own time for his thoughts. She knew it couldn't be easy for him.

On a cold winter night, Elena made sure Damon was comfortable in bed. He had an IV tube in his arm all the time now.

"How are you feeling love?" she asked him as she got dressed for bed.

"I'm actually doing a lot better tonight," was his response. He gazed at her lovingly as she moved around the room. She was so graceful when she moved-the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Elena-" he started to say but stopped himself. He quickly hid his look of sadness then looked up and smiled at her. She smiled right back at him.

Elena gently got into bed and snuggled into his chest, being mindful of his IV tube.

"I love you Damon," she sighed before she closed her eyes as sleep began to overtake her.

Damon leaned his head down and kissed her head and held her as close to him as possible. He gazed down at her lovingly then a tear fell down his cheek and into her hair. Elena was so asleep she didn't hear him whisper "See you soon Elena; I'll be waiting."


	17. Chapter 17

_**I know some of you are going to hate me, but this chapter will explain it all. It broke my heart to do it but…I promise this chapter will explain everything. Please read on!**_

**Chapter 17**

**December 21****st**

Elena woke up feeling refreshed and revived. She didn't think she had slept so well lately. The feeling was wonderful.

She felt Damon's arms wrapped around her.

Turning around to face him, she gazed lovingly at his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful when he slept-no pain for once. She enjoyed that look immensely.

"Wake up sleepy head…" she whispered with a smile. He didn't move-not even a flutter of eyelashes. That's strange, he usually heard her when she woke up.

"Darling, you need to get up. Today is a new day." Still nothing. She moved her hand to his side to pull him closer to her and felt something on the bed. Lifting the sheet and looking down, she was horrified to see what looked like a used syringe in his hand.

She had never felt so panicked in her life!

Elena reached up to kiss his lips-they were cold to the touch! Feeling very much awake now, Elena took his face in her hands-he felt cold!

She looked at him and moved her fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse.

There wasn't one-not even a flutter of a heartbeat.

"Da—Dam-DAMON! NO!" Elena screamed so loud. NO, he couldn't be dead! She needed him! HE was her reason for living! He wouldn't die without telling her goodbye! Tears flowed like waterfalls from her eyes and her grief was unbearable. She held Damon's body to her for dear life.

"Please come back to me Damon…I need you…" she cried so hard that she thought her heart would break-literally.

Stefan and Alaric burst into the room after they heard Elena screaming. Both looked at the sight on the bed. Stefan tried to compose himself but it didn't take long for tears to stream down his face as well. His brother was gone, and this time for good. Alaric was having a harder time keeping his own control.

Both boys joined Elena on the bed and tried to pry her away from Damon's dead body but neither could. She wouldn't budge. Her wailing continued. The boys knew their defeat and didn't scold her but join her on the bed. Both of them gazed at Damon…his face was peaceful even in death.

Stefan was in terrible grief but was also grateful at the same time. His brother would no longer suffer and was in a better place now.

Eventually Alaric composed himself as much as he could to call 911 and a hearse was on the way to the boardinghouse.

Elena didn't hear anything through her grief. She stayed in the bed with Damon until the paramedics arrived. Elena became so hysterical when they tried to take her away from her beloved's body. She was sobbing so hard that she was having trouble breathing. The paramedics had no choice but to sedate her.

**December 25****th****-Christmas**

Elena sat numbly in front of the fire blazing in the fireplace at the boarding house. She had stopped crying about 2 days ago and didn't have energy to move hardly at all. She seemed to be in the place where nothing was living and nothing was dead at the same time to conserve what was left of her sanity.

She couldn't fully process the reasons as to why Damon would take his own life. If he had really loved her-he would have told her his plan right? This question haunted Elena's very soul. Why didn't he tell her goodbye? Why, why why why…

She also blamed herself for not staying up with him. She could have stopped him! And the fact that she slept with his dead body and not realizing it haunted her so much. She hadn't slept in days. She just spent her time in his room and clutching his pillow to her chest as sobs racked through her body.

The funeral was scheduled for the following day. Elena didn't think she could handle any more grief-especially having to bury him in the ground. She knew she was being selfish but couldn't help but remember that _she _was the one who wanted to stay with him until the very end.

The ending she was expecting came much too soon for her. She wasn't at all ready for what Damon did.

The paramedics ruled that Damon's death was self-inflicted. The syringe he used to kill himself was potassium chloride.

Stefan and Alaric had stayed at the boarding house to keep it clean for after the funeral. She also knew they were keeping a close eye on her all the time-afraid she would take her own life.

And it was true. Elena wanted to join Damon in death. She didn't even have a life without him in it. What was she going to do now? Just go on existing in her own miserable life? Elena didn't even want to think about that at all.

Slowly getting up, she looked at the lights hanging on the Christmas tree. There were presents under the tree that were for Damon that would never be unwrapped. She had been planning to spend Christmas day with him and him alone-at least for a little while. She had wanted all the time she could get.

Slowly walking up the stairs to Damon's bedroom, she paused in the doorway. His room looked exactly like it had been since she started living there a month ago. Tears quickly came to her eyes no matter how much she tried to stop them. Walking over to his side of the bed, she climbed in just stared at his things on the nightstand.

Then she looked more closely. She saw what looked like the side of a white envelope sticking out from behind one of his books. Picking it up and sitting up, she was shocked to find her name written on the top. It was Damon's handwriting.

Without hesitation, she ripped the envelope open and pulled out…a letter? She began to read what he wrote and tears fell softly from her eyes as she read his last words to her.

_My dearest Elena,_

_I know you must hate me now and not understand why I did what I did. But please don't be sad for me…_

_It was time for me to leave this world Elena. I was in so much pain and couldn't stand to see you looking so sad at me because of it. Pity on me has been something that I've never liked, as you well know by now._

_I got the syringe from my dad. He knew what I was planning to do and wanted to help me. He knew about how much I was suffering with this God-awful cancer and what it was doing to me. He was horrified when I told him and it took some coercing but eventually he gave in to me-for the very first time in his life. Please don't be angry with him-he did it to help me ease the pain as I left this world. This detail was brought to the authorities beforehand so that no one will blame you or him for "murdering me." It was my decision and my act alone._

_I couldn't leave this world without giving you one last goodbye. I love you so much Elena. You have been my sweetheart ever since we've been together. The last two months have been the happiest of my entire existence. It broke my heart that I would have to leave you; this you must understand. But it was going to happen. I wanted so much to find a miracle cure that would make me all better, and you and I would have been husband and wife with children, then grandchildren then die in our bed together, exactly at the same time. But the almighty works in mysterious ways…_

_All I ask of you is to never give up. I know you came close and _your_ angel (me) stepped in right in time and for that, I am eternally grateful. You made my life worth living. Please, no matter how hopeless things feel for you, no matter how hard, __NEVER GIVE UP__. _

_I will say goodbye to you now my sweet angel. I feel sure we will meet again in the next life. I will be waiting for you when your time comes, which will hopefully be many years from now when you die an old woman warm in your bed surrounded by loved ones._

_I'll always be with you no matter where you are. I will always be watching over you and whenever you feel alone or lost, you'll feel me._

_Til I see you again,_

_Your love and heavenly angel,_

_Damon_


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright guys, one more chapter after this one and this story will be done. I wanted everyone to know how much I appreciate all the wonderful reviews for this story and I will continue to write. I have a few ideas going through my head about a few new stories, so be on the lookout! All my love to you! **

**Chapter 18**

**December 26****th**

The funeral was held in New York at the Metropolitan funeral home. As Elena wished, only a few people were allowed there. She knew that was the way he wanted it.

The only people at the funeral were Stefan, Alaric, Giuseppe, Rose, and herself. It was a very small ceremony. As per tradition, everyone wore black and a solemn expression. The weather was very cold and the sky was completely overcast. It reflected everyone's mood that day. The sorrow was evident among everyone.

In the building, everyone was able to look at Damon one last time before the casket was closed and buried it in the cemetery. Elena took the longest look at him, touching his cold cheek. Even in death, he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on and would ever lay eyes on. Tears escaped her eyes when they closed the casket. She didn't even listen to the preacher but stare at Damon's last resting place.

She rode with Stefan and Alaric to the cemetery. The coffin was brought in a long limousine. They laid it on the hinges and the preacher spoke his last words to everyone:

"Damon Salvatore was a well-loved man. His passion for life made it worth living. He will hold a place in all our hearts. God, please receive your son Damon with open arms and love."

When the coffin was lowered, Elena cried harder-she would never be able to see him ever again. Rose patted her shoulder.

"He's in a better place now, Elena. No pain, no suffering, he knows that he was loved," Rose spoke calmly.

Before Elena could reply, she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. It made her feel light-headed.

"Elena are you feeling alright?" Rose asked her, noticing Elena's complexion change to a pale white color.

Elena couldn't answer any questions. She fell to the ground and everything went black.

**At the Hospital**

Both Stefan and Alaric paced back and forth in the waiting room. They were worried about Elena but hoped it was just stress. They both knew she hadn't been eating enough for the past week due to obvious reasons. Damon's death must have been hitting her harder than either of them realized.

Just then, the door opened and Elena walked out. She had a shocked look on her face but it was a determined look as well. Both of them rushed over to her.

"Elena are you alright?" "Was it just stress?" "Do you need us to do anything for you?"

Despite the barrage of questions from everyone, she simply looked at them and smiled.

"Everything is perfect," she said with a smile.

Then as she started walking toward the exit, everyone noticed her patting her stomach.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 19**

**5 Years Later**

Elena sat and watched her five-year-old son play on the playground. He was the spitting image of his father-black hair, blue eyes and already he had charm over the ladies.

She still missed Damon terribly, especially when their son Damien was born. She thought the name Damien suited her little boy and served as a remembrance to Damon. She wished with all her heart that he could have been there to see that. However, she knew that he was there in spirit. She knew he would feel like a proud father from heaven.

She fingered her wedding ring. Yes, she was married now to a man named Mark. She met him at the gym a few years ago. He had been asking her out for a few months and she had politely declined him because she still wasn't fully over Damon's death. Then one night she had a dream where Damon spoke to her. He said, "It's ok to love someone else Elena. I know you love me and you love our son. It's ok to let someone else in."

After she had Damon's permission, she dated Mark for about 6 months. He was a very gentle man and absolutely loved Damien and viewed him as his own. They were married in October and that same day he officially adopted Damien. He knew that he was from a previous relationship Elena had and knew about what a wonderful man Damien's father had been. He didn't' try to replace that part of Elena's heart at all and for that she was grateful.

Giuseppe was also very grateful to have a grandchild from Damon. He came over once a week to see Damien and let Elena and Mark go on their date nights. Giuseppe had accepted and respected the fact that Elena wanted to remarry. In fact, he pushed her into the idea. Everyone had to move on from Damon's death and he knew Elena was young and had her whole life ahead of her. At least she had a part of Damon still with her-her son Damien and his grandchild.

She remembered when Damien first asked about his father.

"_Mommy, tell me about my daddy." Damien's voice chirped from his bed after Elena had tucked him in._

_Elena was shocked at first. Not exactly the bedtime question she expected him to ask._

"_What would you like to know about him, love?" she asked, sitting back down next to him._

"_Everything."_

"_Well, for starters, you look just like him. Same hair color, same eyes, sometimes the same personality. He was very kind, gentle, and very loving. The best man I've ever known in my life," she explained gently._

_Damien was quiet for a moment. "Where is he now?" he asked._

"_He's always with you, no matter what Damien. I know he loves you very much, never forget that." Elena kissed his head when Damien fell asleep, content with knowing who his father was._

**80 Years Later**

Elena was now an old woman on her deathbed. She was surrounded by her family. Her husband held her hand and her three children. She had two children with Mark named Andrea and Edward. She said her goodbyes to everybody and looked at her oldest son Damien. He had tears in his eyes.

Elena spoke. "I will see all of you later. Damien, your father says that he loves you."

Then she felt her spirit leaving her body and her soul traveled through light. Her eyes were closed and then she opened them.

Damon was standing in front of her, smiling.

"I've been waiting so long for us to see each other again, my love. Took you long enough," His voice was exactly how she remembered it eighty years ago.

Smiling, she took his hand in his and they both went into the light, never looking back.


End file.
